english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Wendy Hoffmann
Wendy G. Hoffmann is an American casting director and voice actress. She and voice actress Ranjani Brow formed HoffmannBrow, an ADR and voice casting agency. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2017) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan II (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Open Season 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Tarzan II (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Bambi II (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - ADR Walla Group *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Gallavants (1984) - Babags, Foll *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Additional Voices *Monster House (2006) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Additional Voices *ParaNorman (2012) - Gucci Lady *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Secret of the Wings (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Smallfoot (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - ADR Loop Group *UglyDolls (2019) - Additional Voices *White Fang (2018) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Ben-Hur (2016) - Additional Voices *Borat (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Brüno (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Earth to Echo (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Extract (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Hell or High Water (2016) - ADR Loop Group *John Tucker Must Die (2006) - ADR Loop Group *John Wick: Chapter 3: Parabellum (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Knocked Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Fockers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Monster-in-Law (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Pet Sematary (2019) - Additional Voices *Red Sparrow (2018) - Additional Voices *Smart People (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Answer Man (2009) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Turner & Hooch (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Two Can Play That Game (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Unfinished Business (2015) - Additonal Voices *What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - ADR Loop Group Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2019. Category:American Voice Actors